The Crazy Flume Adventure
by Haru's.girl456
Summary: This is what would happen if me and my cowriter Daralis Devon got to join the series! Chapters are oddly time spacing in when we get time! Fun Times! Enjoy! My First Fanfic! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**The Crazy Flume Adventure**

_Category: pendragon series_

_Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor_

_Authors: Daralis Devon and Spaderlover456_

_Rating: T, to be safe_

_Spoilers: all books_

_Summary: What if the authors went into the Pendragon story. This is what would be happening. Be aware of mass chaos._

CHAPTER ONE- Enter Daralis and Mina

Daralis POV

"Hey Mina, look at this," I shout to my best friend of three years. "What?" Mina said, looking up from her Pendragon book," I'm reading about Spader!" Uh oh, I knew when not to disturb Mina; this was one of those times. "Wanna go ride the go-cart?"

Mina jumped up from the book at the words 'go-cart'. "Well duh, I'm always ready for a go-cart ride! …Wait, are you driving?" Mina started to look suspicious," 'Cause you know 'Lead-foot', you're the most insane person on a go-cart. Of course I'd want you to drive." I visibly sweat-dropped, I had the nickname from not slowing down on the road, the turns, anywhere else…

Normal POV

Mina and Daralis looked odd against the normal teenagers. Mina had short I mean short spiked hair. It was light brown with light blonde streaks her sisters had put in for her. Her figure was nothing skinny but no _curves_ as there is no better word. A light pink T-shirt with no logo and faded blue jeans too long, due to her shortness, and Converses a light purple covered her small frame. Her eyes were a piercing icy blue, much like Saint Dane in the Pendragon series before Veelox. Her face constantly scrunched up in thought.

Daralis's hair was a long, straight, dark brackish color, due to normally being inside. Her frame covered by a scarlet red tube top, complete with a black jean jacket, matching the baggy jeans hanging on her waist. A black and red armband on her left arm, seen when she's not wearing the jacket. Black hiking boots that went to her knees on her feet. Her eyes were a hypnotic reddish-black color, scaring many a people. Her face usually had a dreamy look to it.

All in all, they were complete out-casts. That's how they became friends, the dream-world anti-social and the short weirdo. Weird friends, no? The one thing they had not in common was Mina's singing and Daralis's strange book-smarts. As they walked towards Daralis's house, they didn't notice the yellow eyes staring creepily at them.

Daralis's home wasn't much special, a two-story brick house with two bedrooms and bathrooms, an extra room that was the game room, a den on the first floor, along with the simple kitchen in the next room, and the straight stairs that led to the basement floor and the upstairs. They weren't going in there yet, though, so we'll ignore that place for now and go to the shed where the go-carts were located.

They got out the go-karts, checked the tires, and put gas in the tank. Putting a gas carton in a basket on the back of each go-kart, they started the karts and rode off to the woods.

As they dashed around the track made from many a go-kart ride, they never saw the wolf-quig appear. It's piercing yellow eyes caught the eye of Mina. "Hey, that wolf looks a lot like a………..QQUUUUIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! Daralis! There's a quig here! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Without looking back, Daralis says calmly," Your imagination is getting too far away from you, Mina. Reel it in." Mina keeps staring at the quig-beast thing staring at her best friend," But…….." Still not turning around, Daralis says," Come on, your imagination is a lot like mine, all insane and crazy like-"The quig jumped Daralis and attempted to drag her away, which would have worked, if not for the fact that Daralis grabbed a really thick stick and started whacking it over the muzzle of the quig," Let go you damn beast!"

"SEE! I TOLD YOU THERE WAS A QUI- AHHHHHH!" Another quig jumped Mina and was kicked hard in the gut, getting a yelp out of the quig. By that time, however, more quigs appeared and knocked the two teens into blissful unconscious-ness. They dragged the two girls to the flumes situated farther into the woods, where they stayed with the adolescent girls until the sweet jumble of musical notes, coming from the never-ending tunnel, after which they dashed away, as they were afraid of the music and lights.

SAINT DANE POV

After I escaped from Zadaa, I relax as I look out at the galaxy passing by. Those pitiful mortals thought they could actually defeat me? I scoff at the notion. I had sent the quigs of Orae a message to capture the traveler and acolyte of that territory. I wanted to reach them before Pendragon did, the derisive twerp.

As I feel the pull of gravity, I get ready to have a fight going on, or having to handle two experienced travelers. Instead, when I landed, I find two conked out little girls on the floor at my feet. 'Uh……that was easier than planned…….oh well…..' I thought as I woke up the teens at my feet with a nudge of my steel-toed boots. The spiky brown haired girl, who I kicked first shouted out and screamed something about Vo Spader and spinney-do. I was confused as to how she knew of the traveler Spader and the sport of spinney-do. The other girl stayed conked out, while the spike-haired girl looked around blearily with a scrunched look to her face.

When she saw me, she screamed so loud, she woke up the black haired girl next to her. That girl shot up and took a battle-ready position, looking around to see what had made her friend cry out. As she saw me, she relaxed a bit and walked up to me. I stood there; ready to have to defend myself from an attack to my person, which of course wouldn't do much to me. I was surprised when the girl suddenly wrapped her arms around my waist," Saint Dane, I love you!"

The short one was just sitting there in shock,' Did Pendragon already come here?' That was floating in my mind for a while. Luckily the girl started to calm down and introduce herself and the other girl. 'The traveler here is Daralis, so whoever is Daralis I have to get on my side, though if it's the black haired girl I may not have much trouble, in consideration that she's hugging me,' I thought.

Normal POV

"Hello, my lord of the darkness, future ruler of Halla-"the black hair girl started. The short one interrupted with," Laying it on a bit thick there Dara?" Black haired Dara blushed in embarrassment," Opps, sorry, sir. Her name is Mina, and mine is Daralis. We've read the books and we felt like joining your side," she said, adding," I would love to kill Pendragon for you, my lord." Mina quipped in," Let me kill Courtney, and you have me on your side. But don't hurt Spader too bad."

St. Dane POV

'These girls know what happened in the other territories? How the……..' "How do you know what has happened in the other territories," I asked carefully. The girl Mina and Daralis shared looks. Daralis looked up," Well………..we read about it." Now I'm even more confused. They read about it? Where? As if reading my thoughts, she said," In this territory, you're a 'fictional character'. All of you are."

I finally decided to just tell the girl to join me. In most chances, I'd get a traveler on my side, if not…………"Join me in my quest to rule Halla." I said in my most persuasive voice. Mina and Dara answered at the same time in yells… I hate Travelers so enthusiastic! "YES YES YES YESY YES!" "SHUT UP!" I bellowed. Daralis started to tear up, and Mina ran for a place far away. The Orae traveler started to cry and sob super loud," WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'M SOOO SOORRRY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO M-M-MAKE Y(hic) YOU M-M-M-MA-AD! WWWAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

I was at a loss; I truly didn't mean to make the girl start to cry. I was starting to feel guilty for making her cry. Was I going soft? I asked myself this question over and over as I kneeled down awkwardly and lightly hugged her. She started calming down a bit as the quigs gave him the evil eye. Mina rolled onto the scene then, literally, she rolled down the length of the cave she covered running and hit the wall adjacent to them. "Uhh….hi again…oh………you got Dara to stop crying………."

Just then, every single traveler not dead appeared through the flumes. It had to be my worst day ever. Leading the group was Pendragon, of course, the dolt. Next followed Spader, after he appeared, Mina started to look like a completely crazed fan. After was the traveler from first earth, Gunny, and the Veelox traveler, Aja, then the third earth traveler, Patrick, next was Loor, which extremely shocked me, as she should have died when I stabbed her with my saber, near her heart.

Pendragon POV

Chaos……..was all I could say about the scene in front of me……. I could see a black haired girl sobbing her eyes out and being comforted by……….SAINT DANE? Then there was also the fact that he was hugging her……and the short girl with spiked brown hair upside down against the cave wall, then as Spader came, looked like a rapid fan of something or another. All I could think to say was," What the………"

To Be Continued…….

A/N- I know, you want to kill us……….here's our thingies

1 brackish; between black and brown; not sure if this is a real color, but now it is

2 we aren't sure about if this is true or not, but in this it is.

3 derisive:

**Definition:**

ridiculing

**Synonyms:**

cheeky, cocky, contemptuous, crusty, derisory, disdainful, flip, fresh, gally, insulting, jeering, mocking, nervy, rude, sarcastic, sassy, scoffing, scornful, smart, smart ass, smart-alecky, taunting

If you couldn't tell, we don't care much for Bobbie Pendragon, and his girlfriend. But we do like Spader and St. Dane. Until next time, here's the teaser for next time….hobey ho!

…….."What do you mean 'someone's behind you!'

……….."Eee! Its Pendragon! I call his pants!" "What!"

………"Hey it's Aja! WE LOVE YOU!" "……….AHHH!"

Well, til next time……..bye!


	2. Chapter 2

The Crazy Flume Adventure

Chapter 2

Last Time: "What the…"

Daralis's POV

I jumped when I heard the jumble of musical notes. It sounded even more beautiful then I imagined. I found myself staring at the tunnel, seeing who would come out.

Normal POV

Now we shall look at Mina's mind for a second…

Mina's POV

Vo Spader…Vo Spader….Oh pretty lights…Vo Spader…hey there's Pendragon…VO SPADER'S HERE! .../making plans to charm Vo Spader/…/drool/

Normal POV

When the traveler group got there, (A/N: Sorry we 4got Alder) they heard Pendragon say, "What the…" Then, they saw him attacked by the girl with black hair and red-black eyes. They were all too shocked to help. Apparently, so was Saint Dane. Let's peek into his mind.

Saint Dane POV

Daralis moved quickly away from me and tackled Pendragon to the ground. Ok, my day went up a few notches. The girl took down Pendragon, and she's on my side. What better luck could I get?

Normal POV

All of them snapped out of it when Pendragon yelled, "Ahhhhh! Get this crazy girl off me!" Loor, Alder, and Spader went to help get Daralis away from Pendragon. Let's look in Spader's POV…

Spader POV

I was getting steadily closer to the tum-tigger Pendragon found himself in. When I was only feet away, the other girl wrapped her arms around my waist, shouting at the top of her lungs, "SPADER I LOVE YOU!" I was a bit disturbed; how did this girl know who I was?

Normal POV

Now that we're pretty sure Mina's mind is clearer, let's check in, shall we?

Mina's POV

/Wedding music plays in a church/ Spader looks nervous, I think. /Spader is chained to spot/ I walk out majestically in my wedding dress. Spader stands there in his full aquaneer uniform, a tie added for class.

I had reached the front of the chapel at Spader's side. I smiled at Spader. He tried desperately to get away. "Why don't you come back later?" I said, hugging Spader to me. (Hurries to run away as I give Spader a sedative)

Normal POV

To get you up to speed since they all appeared, I'll give you the summary. Pen dragon was jumped by Daralis; Loor, Alder, and Spader went to get her off of Pendragon and Mina attached herself to Spader. Does that cover it all? ...OK… back to the story!

As Spader can't help anymore, only Alder and Loor were left. Alder tripped over Mina's backpack that held her Pendragon books, which she miraculously kept with her on the way there. Let's check out that fight /cough/massacre/cough/ between Daralis and Pendragon.

Pendragon had her in a headlock, while she had his hair in her fists and his arm was being bitten. He had slashes across his face, bite marks on his arms that'll probably leave marks for quite awhile, and a lot of bruises. Let's go to Saint Dane's mind for a bit…

Saint Dane's POV

'Hmm…. Good moves… Ouch, Pendragon is going to feel that for awhile,' I think. I watch as Pendragon puts Daralis in a headlock. 'I think it's to stop before Pendragon dies,' I thought as I use my telekinetic powers (1) to get her away. "As much as that was interesting, I can't have you kill Pendragon, Daralis," I say to her. I look at Pendragon's group, only to see them shell-shocked. 'I wonder why they're so shocked.' I thought with amusement.

Daralis's POV

I look at Loor, "So, Loor of Zadaa, what would you have done if you had gotten to me?" Her eyes widen in shock and said, "How do you know my name and my territory?" I sighed and walk to Mina's backpack. I open it up, only to see clutter, "Mina! Learn how to organize this thing! I swear there's a year's worth of school papers in here!" I see from the corner of my eye that Mina blushed. By then she had handcuffed Spader to her wrist. I also saw Spader tugging at the cuffs.

Pendragon stepped up and asked, "How do you know me, Loor, and Spader?" I sighed and kept throwing papers and textbooks out of the backpack. I look over to Mina and say, "Can you get a go-kart, attach the trailer thing, and bring," I stepped and counted the people, "…about five go-karts here, or would you like to explain?" Mina looked like she was thinking, "I'll explain. Much easier." A quig appeared pulling one of the go-karts, how I don't know. I hopped on after checking it for problems. After all, we did crash them.

I switched it on, held the brake, and pulled the cord. The go-kart sprang to life. I pressed the gas and grinned as it vroomed and growled. I gunned the engine and sped away, leaving the others quite literally in the dust.

Normal POV

Mina, Saint Dane, and the travelers watched as she sped around the corner. "Once a leadfoot, always a leadfoot…" Mina said as a joke. She shook her head and dragged Spader with her to her backpack. She Plopped down on the cave floor, stared her search for her books. All the travelers and Saint Dane could do was stare at the girl. This'll take awhile; let's go see where Dara is……

Daralis's POV

"Yippy!" I shouted as I ramped another slope. I figured out where I was from the cave and started going faster and faster towards my house. I was pretty sure Mina wouldn't get anywhere with her explanation, so I decided to get some drinks for the others. I finally hit the road and drove down it. After a few minutes my driveway showed, I slowed to a stop next to the shed.

I attached the trailer to the go-kart and went into the kitchen. I searched through the fridge and got out a 12-pack of water. I decided to make sandwiches while I was at it. I got out the ingredients and silverware.

After I counted 12 sandwiches, I packed them in a bag I had found in my closet, it's a scary place. Mom had left on a trip and wouldn't be back for a month. She had allowed Mina to come over while she was gone. I walked to the shed. Now wait it holds 20 go-karts, a couch, and 2 trailers. Plus room to walk!

I dragged a trailer to the door where the go-kart was and hooked it on. I then pushed 5 more go-karts to the lawn. I walked over to a bin that held helmets, goggles, and near everything else for go-karts. I grabbed my black goggles, a few more for everyone else, then I grabbed helmets for them. I filled up the karts with fuel, and left. I drove carefully with the trailer on the woods till I reached the cave. Let's see what was happening before, ok?

Mina's POV

"Aha!" I shouted in triumph as I found my Pendragon books. "Now will you tell us? It's been a ½ an hour!" said Pendragon. Mina ignored him and set the books in order, carefully, side by side next to her. "… The Merchant of Death… The Lost City….. of FARR! That's from Coral!" Spader said then he opened the book and skimmed the pages, his face as white as a sheet as he read. "……… Pendragon…. Does this seen familiar?" He handed him the book. "Hey! Be careful with that!" I snapped at Pendragon.

Pendragon's POV

I carefully took it and said "Why didn't you snap at Spader when he touched it before?" I asked. I swear got hearts as eyes when I said that. "Because I love him!" she replied, while she looked at me like, 'duh, you didn't know?' I stopped listening to her and read. About a paragraph in, it clicked. "It's my journal….. from Coral….." Mina nodded and opened her mouth to say something, only to be cut off by an engine. "Oh good she back," I said standing up.

Normal POV

Dara unhooked the trailer and sped into the cave. When came upon the group she spun and stopped. "Here," she said and tossed everyone water bottles. "Thanks….." everyone murmured. "Come on, we'll go to my house and I'll explain."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Part 1

Last time "Come on, we'll go to my house and I'll explain."

Normal POV

They went outside the cave and got into paired up. Pendragon and Loor with him driving, Alder driving with Aja, Daralis driving with Saint Dane (since he trusted only her), Patrick and Gunny with Patrick driving since Gunny had only one hand and was new to go-karts as Patrick rode them often, and much to Spader's horror, Spader and Mina since they were handcuffed together. He tried desperately to get with someone and even got on knees when he got to Pendragon but to no avail. The key was with Daralis, who just smiled slyly and evilly at him as Saint Dane laughed at him. All in all it was embarrassing.

Daralis's POV

I distribute the helmets and goggles to everyone and attached the trailer to Mina's go-kart. They all put on the given gear and get in their respective go-karts and start it up, with help from Pendragon, Patrick, Mina, and I, who refused to leave Saint Dane's side. It must have been hilarious to watch a fourteen year old girl drag the great Saint Dane around, helping all the travelers put on the gear.

After they were all properly geared up, Me, Mina, Patrick, and Pendragon started all the engines. Saint Dane and I were ahead of them, seeing as it was my house they were heading for, Spader and Mina trailing behind with the trailer. Pendragon came up next to me somehow, as I was driving like my normal self, Saint Dane clutching the bar on his side for support," So how do you feel about having a go-kart race, I win and you release Spader, you win and……?" I reply smoothly," I win and……….hmm…….Spader stays and you leave Saint Dane alone……..deal?" Pendragon looked shocked, "But, we can't just bet Halla on this race!" I smirk evilly and taunt," What? Afwaid to lose to little ol' me?" I give my best innocent look. I think I actually ticked him off, for he growled," Deal!"

I inwardly sneer," Great! We'll go to my house, I'll explain this territory, and we'll start our race after everyone's ready!"

NORMAL POV

They raced home and attempted to find Orian clothing. Mina took the guys, excluding Saint Dane, as he had already changed to fit the territory. He wore faded blue jeans and a white muscle shirt. Top it with a dark blue jean jacket and he had Daralis drooling. Daralis took the girls, Loor and Aja, to her room to give them clothes. Aja picked out a sleeve-less ocean-blue sweater and faded capris, and, much to Mina's protest, some matching converses. (Mina had 10 pairs.) Loor was a harder case, she had to go to Daralis's mom's studio and take some of her finished works, which were consisting of……….ten tube tops of various color and design, twelve different types of pants, sixteen t-shirts, and too much more to copy down.

Loor settled for a desert camo tube top, cargos, and brown hiking boots, which came from one of Daralis's own collection. Now, let's check in on the guys, shall we?

Spader turned and changed into a blue surfer shirt, dark blue jeans, and blue trainers. Gunny picked out some wolverine black steel-toed boots, long sleeved Henley shirt that was crimson, and black slacks. Patrick had gotten to keep his clothes, as they had already met the requirements for this world.

Alder was the one they had to go to Dara's mom's workshop was at. He had picked classic embroidered crew shirt, straight from Big Dog's company, also a nice indigo color, Rockport upper falls casual boots that were a dark tan color, and dark jeans to finish the look. Last and certainly least, Pendragon picked his clothes, he chose for his boots Lowa the Seeker GTX lace-ups, for his jeans easy fit (sandblasted vintage), and for his shirt he had a white t-shirt, sporting the GAP label.

Everyone finally finished dressing and found Loor, Aja, and Daralis in a heated argument about paper……….yes paper. "I still say paper is a waste, why do you think that I write my journals on the halo-phones (1)!" Aja says heatedly. Loor retorts," Yes those silly little silver things that show your picture. I say paper is better!" Daralis shouts out angrily," I say you're both wrong! E-mail is the new thing! Typing is so much easier than hand-writing and talking!"

The boys and Mina were discussing their old battles against each other. "HA HA! Spader, remember when I turned into your Dad and mocked you!" Saint Dane slurred drunkly after a few drinks out of Dara's mother's cabinet. "Um…….Yeah…. I hate you." Spader replied confusedly and non-drunkly, they don't have alcohol on Cloral. Mina explained with a whisper in his ear. Pendragon was a victim of peer pressure from his arch enemy. He was drunk as Saint Dane and was leaning on him. "This is too good to pass up!" Mina said as she snapped a picture. Alder had passed out from intoxication.

"OK EVERYONE! I beg for you all to listen to my explanation!" Daralis shouted, happy to have won the argument of the paper. They all ignored her, except the drunken Pendragon, who slurred," H-hey, you're so-so purty…..I lo-ove you…"

**Daralis POV**

I cringed away from Pendragon as he tried to kiss me. I curled my hand into a fist and whacked Pendragon across the skull, effectively knocking him out. Saint Dane laughed in a drunken manner. I sigh and announce," Ok, considering Gunny and Patrick are looking around the house, and most of the guys are intoxicated, why we save the explanation for when……….they're awake…Everyone, grab a guy and I'll show you the bedrooms."

Loor grabbed Pendragon with ease, he wasn't heavy. Aja went to Alder and surprisingly easily swung him over her shoulder and looked at the weird faces we were giving her,"What?" I shook my head and helped St. Dane up the steps. Spader and Mina just walked with the returning Gunny and Patrick. I reached the top of the steps and to my brother's room; he left for work really early in the morning and wouldn't be back until noon. The bad thing was that it would be a bit tough to explain how fictional characters showed up in the extra bedrooms……I'm gonna die, he comes back in an hour….

The next room we pass was an extra room, I told Aja and Loor to put their respective guys in there. The next room was theirs, though I was afraid to put them so close to my brother. Nothing I can do about it now. The next room was Gunny and Patrick. Mina and Spader occupied the next room, as that's where Mina slept, not that she slept much. I dragged Saint Dane (as he passed out passed after Gunny and Patrick left) to my bedroom door and somehow opened the door.

I dumped Saint Dane on my extra bed, why I had one when we had five extra bedrooms, I don't know. I heard the door slam shut as I walked out of my room,' uh-oh…..' I thought.

"Hey, anyone home? DARA! MINA!" my older brother yelled. "Shimatte! (2)" I cursed under my breath. "John! We're here!" I shout to him. I hear the stomping of him coming up the steps. "Oh ok I'm coming!" he yelled. Just then on a not so perfect timing Spader stormed out of the room right in to John yelling, "No way in Hell am I sleeping in the same room as THAT psychotic FANGIRL! …uh…….hi…?" "Mina! What are you doing with a BOY in your room?" yelled John. Mina was dragged out with Spader.

"Who are you!" asked the two in unison. "Vo Spader!" answered Spader. "Dara's BIG BROTHER John and I like to think of Mina as a sister too" John answered picking Spader up by his shirt tags. "Oh SHIT!" yelled a frantic Mina as she pounded on his shirt. Any one could pick my brother out of a crowd.

He had my red-black eyes and shiny black hair, which was down to his shoulders. He had on a red polo, tan cargo slacks, and for his boots black Lassen Christopher's, he was also muscular, not overly, but still…..meep(3).

**JOHN POV**

'What did this creep think he was doing with little Mina!' I wondered 'He called her a Fangirl? I'm confused' As if to add to my confusion enough two guys appeared; one seemed to be missing a hand…… "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" I yelled as the man in my grip gasped for air.

I let him go and shouted again. I saw my sister start to tear up," uh…oh……no……no…don't cry Dara." She started whimpering. "No……no…….stop…….stop."

End Chapter

a/n- cliffy, yeah, death sentence likely, yeah, chances you'll find us, zilch….here's some more teasers, bloopers to come.

"Whaahaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" "I didn't mean it! PLEASE STOP CRYING!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter……. (Mina) Oh my god Daralis! What are you doing?

(Daralis) The key fit…

(John) OH MY GOD!

-strange buzzing noises emit and the smell of fried chicken-

(Daralis) Can we go to the hospital now? –makes strange buzzing noises-

(John) YOU'RE A CHICKEN!

(Mina) YUM!

(Daralis) Really? –bites arm- MMMMMMMZ

(John) Stop that!

(Mina) MMMMMMMMZ –as joins in eating Daralis-

(Saint Dane) What's that tasty smell?

(John) Eat my sister, and I will…put you into an eternity of gym class!

(Saint Dane) OH GOD NO!

(John) That goes for you too, Mina!

(Mina) What! –salting Daralis-

(John) You know, now stop eating Daralis! And that goes triple for you too, Daralis!

(Daralis) Darn…

John and Saint Dane drag Daralis to the nearest hospital, Mina following reluctantly. When there, they go to a nurse and ask impatiently for a doctor. They are then handed a large stack of papers. The nurse tells them, "You must fill them all out before we admit your sister to the hospital."

This is what most of the sheets looked like:

_Name: _

_Patient's name: _

_DOB: --_

_Mother's maiden name: _

_ID: _

_Cause of accident: _

_Insurance company: _

_Physician's Name: _

_Record of Allergies: _

_Diseases: _

_What is x in the equation below? _

_600,500,000 (60 × 845,612,238) ÷ 270,023 + 263.79 (⅞ + x6900) 201698. _۞

_And so forth..._

'What…? This crap is useless…oh well…' John thinks while starting. "Name, John Devon. Patient's name, Daralis Devon. DOB…of the patient or the person filling it out? Oh well, 8-16-1990. Mother's maiden name…? I don't think we know…wait, yes I do! It is…Uranianus. ID, uh…928GK43DCI365_₪_. Cause of accident, uh…Daralis…put a key in the…uh…electrical outlet… Insurance company, Geico™. Physician's name, Dr. Pullemup. Record of Allergies, uh…she's allergic to…calculators, bad music, lights, light in general, metal, doors, doctors, nurses, etc. Diseases, none…X is…."

Saint Dane is huddled in the corner upon reading the problem of the math, muttering, "Bad school memories…Bad memories…" Spader walks in and goes to read over John's shoulder, then saying in a bored way, "X equals 2." He then proceeds to walk away to check out Daralis' condition, and on the way pokes Saint Dane with his boot.

۞) Anyone who gets this right, will get to hug one of the cast members involved in this story, and get their own spot in the story.

₪) We are sorry if this is actually someone's ID.

A/N) This is just some filler chapter we made when we were bored, and when Mina typed the start of this chapter on one of Daralis' early memories. Review if you want, but please review. We take anything in reviews; just send the flames to Daralis, because I might take them better. And we also know of how short this is, as said above, we were bored. Here's something to make up for it. None of you know these people, neither do we…

I type because I am bored.

I am bored because…I don't know.

If I ever learn, I will tell you.

Or maybe not, for I have no real reason.

I am learning Botchanese.

Do not ask me what language it is.

For I do not know myself.

I teach Botchanese to small children.

I also make them cry.

Also I do this to adults.

I scare them terminally.

I once gave little kids nightmares.

Mrs. Severit's face killed millions.

And then the world powers almost collapsed because of it.

All the missiles and nuclear weapons exploded

While the world was in a state of panic.

Lifeless bodies filled the streets,

Children cried.

And Mrs. Severit's face filled

The screens of many houses.

The other majority of the house's

TV's had Mrs. Roth's face,

Therefore increasing the suicide rate.

Their faces broke bones.

Their voices caused thousands,

of ten car pileups.

Then…

Lilith and Harriet lived rich lives

Away from the torture of those

Evil teacher's faces.

And then….

The world ended because the universe

Got tired of the death and destruction,

Of those two's faces.

THE END!

Daralis wrote this when bored, and we decided to add it. Yes, it is…morbid…We know…(nodding head)…thank you and good night!


End file.
